divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Nyeothay Tag
Nyeothay Tag is a divine, shapeshifting ship created by Urhu to ease travel both within spheres and between spheres and to serve as a home as well. It was created by infusing the Architect's Travel Crystal with Urhu's divine powers. Artifact Powers The core abilities of Nyeothay Tag are sailing through sea and air at a fast speed, changing shape both in a limited major scale and a more free form small scale (More info in "Structure") and keeping non-euclidean inner rooms that exist independent of the size of the ship outside. However, there are also smaller small aspects of not. For one, Nyeothay Tag keeps its inside and deck liveable by mortals, having a supply of breathable air, water and heat that it absorbs while travelling, it also does the same to light which keeps its interior illuminated and to ice... because Urhu likes cold beverages. It also should be noticed the ship's interior is magically stabilized, a glass cup within the ship wouldn't move an inch even if the ship was doing fast speed loops outside. Of course, there is a limit, and serious damage to the ship will cause some turbulence. The Large, Medium and Small forms are all capable of travelling underwater, however, in comparison to sea and air, its an environment that the boat is not well suited to traverse. Structure Nyeothay Tag changes shapes, it could be better described as switching between different forms and sizes of ship it has a set few styles of ships it will default to. Outside of the ship class change, some aspects of the ship may change if needed, the horns of the stag figurehead may grow large and sharp if the ship is about to ram something or a roof might appear over the deck if the ship is about to cross a storm, however, these changes are somewhat limited compared to the more through transformations brought by the ship type shift. The interior of the ship is non-euclidean and will stay the same no matter the changes done outside, with only doors, windows and stairs appearing and disappearing in response to the shift outside. Another aspect that remains unchanged is the materials and design motifs, in particular, figures of Canines, Cervidae and Birds of Prey are always present. Extra Large Form This is the ship's largest and truest form at about 70 to 80m of length and a simple flat-ish design that is similar to a Nemi ship. In this form, the inner rooms all appear as a house/fortress on the deck of the ship and its the only size where the garden is outside. The advantage of this ship style is obviously its size, though hardly a palace thanks to Urhu's trademark rough simplicity. It is fit to be used to transport a large quantity of cargo (or a large cargo) and it even has storage rooms bellow, though there are linked to the ship's shape, and should the ship shapeshift, the cargo will be lost. Large Form Considerably smaller, but still very large, this form could be said to be the default of Nyothay Tag. Able to move quickly and with great defences, this is a form ideal for long travels and idle cosmic sailing. The inner rooms are all situated in the middle, with a covered "porch" area both frontward backward. There is some cargo room below the ship. Medium Form This is the preferred form for sailing in the mortal realm and the navigable spheres. This form is basically a houseboat, with the upper floor of the inner rooms exposed and composing most of the boat. There is no cargo space. Impressively, this form is not as fast or sturdy as the Large shape, it is mostly focused on looking very mundane. Small Form The smallest possible form of Nyeothay Tag is a nimble barque, very fast and nimble, this form's deer motif takes the shape of a figurehead which can be used for ramming other objects. Its speed and sneaky form are great for when Urhu needs to act with caution. Since its so small, the inner rooms are hidden below the ship and need to be accessed by stairs. Inner Rooms Nyeothay Tag has an inner area that is constant no matter the size of the ship and stabilized, as to not turn into a mess whenever the ship manoeuvres. There is a good variety of rooms, from basics like a kitchen, a living room, and bedrooms, to more fancy areas such as a couple of workshops, a library, a greenhouse, a gym and a caldarium and frigidarium. The rooms are well equipped to an extent, furniture is impressively simplistic and rough for a goddess, and at the moment, quite empty as well, as Urhu didn't feel like making every piece of furniture at once and instead acquire them on her travels, mechanically, however, the boat has many transcendental luxuries that mortals can not even dream about, the kitchen, for example, has a stove that produces heat without the need of firewood and an ice box that keeps things preserved and cold. As it travels, Nyeothay Tag absorbs some elements to keep its livability, light is absorbed from the sun to be used to lit up its room and the greenhouse, water is store to supply the rooms and a sincerely excessive amount of bathing facilities and air is stored for whenever the boat travels to an area where mortals cannot breath. This is important because Urhu keeps many mortal things in her boat, from plants to pets and sometimes even other mortals. Category:Artifacts Category:Vehicle